


Katz' und Maus - Nikolaus

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Was befindet sich nur in Adoras Stiefel?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Katz' und Maus - Nikolaus

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr 6.

“Catra, was ist das?” 

Catra sah ertappt von links nach rechts. “Was ist was?”

“Jetzt stell dich nicht dumm, du warst das doch!” Adora wagte es kaum, den Schuh wieder auszuziehen. Ihr Zeh berührte etwas kaltes, pelziges. Es hatte leise geknackt, als sie mit dem Fuß reingeschlüpft war.

“Okay, ich sags dir. Aber nur, wenn du nicht sauer wirst...” Vorsichtshalber kauerte sich Catra ein bisschen weiter ins Bett zurück. Sie konnte sich ihr Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

“Dafür ist es ein bisschen spät, findest du nicht?” Amüsiertes Entsetzen spiegelte sich in Adoras Blick. Sie balancierte auf einem Bein, während sie den einen Stiefel immer noch im Begriff war anzuziehen. Catras Blick wanderte wieder von einer Seite zur anderen.

“Naja...”

“Catra!”

“Alles Gute zum Nikolaus?”

“CATRA!”

“Okay, okay. Es ist vielleicht...” Sie ließ eine dramatische Pause, bevor sie leise fortfuhr. “Eine tote Maus?”

“Urgh, Catra!” Mit Horror in den Augen zog Adora ihren Schuh wieder aus, drehte ihn um und das tote Tier fiel klatschend zu Boden. Catra prustete los. “Das ist nicht witzig.”, stellte Adora trocken fest. Catra konnte sich kaum halten vor Lachen, Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. “Oh Adora... das ist super witzig.” Sie hielt sich die schmerzenden Bauchmuskeln und kam langsam wieder zu Atem. “Und ich hätte doch nicht ahnen können, dass du den Schuh direkt anziehst. Gerade heute.” Sie wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und konnte gerade so das Gleichgewicht halten. Fast wäre sie aus dem Bett gefallen. “Na warte...”, antwortete Adora und sprang ohne Vorwarnung wieder ins Bett auf ihre Freundin, die einen kleinen Schrei der Überraschung von sich gab. Beide rangelten, bis Adora schließlich die Oberhand hatte. Catras Handgelenke fest im Griff ins Laken gepresst, sah sie schmunzelnd auf ihre Freundin herab. Catra grinste zurück und beugte sich hoch, wollte einen Kuss stehlen, doch Adora zog ihren Kopf knapp außer Reichweite. Catra leckte stattdessen über Adoras dadurch frei gelegte Kehle, biss spielerisch zu. Der Laut, den Adora nicht zurück halten konnte, war Musik in Catras Ohren. Sie lehnte sich zurück und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. “Das war die Rache für die Gurke, mit der du mich beim Essen erschreckt hast.”, neckte sie Adora.   
Adoras Augen wurden groß. “Das war vor Wochen!” Empört blies sie sich eine verirrte blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. 

“Ein Gegenschlag will gut geplant sein.”, feixte ihr Catra entgegen. Adora konnte ihr eigenes Grinsen nicht mehr verbergen. Sie beugte sich zu ihr runter, rieb liebevoll ihre Nase an Catras, bevor sie ihr einen Kuss gab. 

“Du weißt, du bekommst das zurück?”, fragte Adora rhetorisch. Catra küsste sie nun ebenfalls.

“Ich kann es kaum erwarten.”


End file.
